Under protection
by ANIMELOVER444
Summary: Well this is MY story, but I don't own the characters. :( In this story I have decided to make demons have emotions, in other words this book is based on all the emotions I have given the characters. And the bond between some of them is rushed, but I like it this way. Hana is taken under the care and protection of the mysterious Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler. GOOD STORY!
1. Chapter 1

(Authors note: Hi thanks for reading this! I'm going to be making this up along as I go, but I promise you won't be let down. )

Hana paced along the length of the room biting her ruby red lips. Her light skin was paler then usually and her golden brown hair was tangled in knots down to her waist. The door slammed open and her ice blue eyes flashed in annoyance to the stranger standing at the entryway.

" Milady, my master wishes to see you. " The butler was wearing a stoic expression and his ruby red eyes were gazing at the wall behind her. Hana tossed her messy hair and stalked out of the room she had been held in. She followed the silent butler down a maze of long corridors until he finally stopped in front of 2 large wooden doors. He knocked on one of the doors and Hana heard a faint voice saying come in.  
Pushing her slightly into the room the butler shut the door quietly behind her. Hana turned to look at the boy behind the desk and was shocked to see only one dark blue eye staring at her. The other was covered by a black eye patch and his black hair covered that as well.

" Are you done staring? " The boy spoke in a uppity tone and Hana's mouth twitched in annoyance.

" No I was not actually, but if you insist. " The boy's expression turned into surprise at her boldness, but then turned back to his regular face. Hana smirked and took a seat in front of the desk. The door opened behind her and the butler came into view carrying a tea set of fine china and a small piece of cake. Setting it before his master the butler took his stand behind the boy and Hana studied him.

He was tall and pale skinned. His black hair covered some of his face and fell into his red eyes. He looked straight back at her and Hana's mouth turned into a smirk. Turning back to the boy before her he cleared his throat and said,

" Lady Hana you wish to know why you are here. Well it is because we know of your secret and you are in grave danger because of it. " Hana's mouth opened to speak, but she closed it instead. She wanted to know if they truly knew her secret. The boy smirked at her and continued. " We know that you made a contact with a very dangerous demon who is now after your soul. " Hana opened her mouth in shock and a look of fear crossed her eyes.

" Who are you? "  
" I am Ciel Phantomhive and this is my demon butler Sebastian, whom I've made a contract with. " Ciel lifted up his eye patch and Hana stared at the purple eye with a demon symbol in it. Lifting her hand to rub the back of her neck she said in a small voice,  
" Why do you wish to help me? I have done nothing for you. "

" I am helping you for the sake of my company. You are the heir of my company's rival and if you were to sign over your company to me I would be more secure and you would be safe. " Ciel folded his hands and looked straight into Hana's own blue eyes. Ciel knew it was a risky move. He knew that Hana's demon was still tied to her in some way or she wouldn't be here alive, but he also knew she needed help desperately.

" Fine Ciel I formally sign my company over to you under the promise of protection. " Hana signed a paper set before and when she finished Sebastian took her back to the room she was in before.

" This is your room now, I will send the maid to clean it up and bring you new clothes. Good day milady. "

" Thank you Sebastian. "


	2. Chapter 2

Hana woke up the next morning feeling slightly disorientated. Everything came flooding back at once though and she let out a slight moan. She couldn't believe the situation she had gotten herself into. A maid came bustling into her room banging into her dresser in the process.

" Oh my, I'm sorry milady yes. I'm Meyrin the maid and I have your clothes for you yes! "

" Thank you Meyrin, I'm afraid I don't know how to put them on though. "

" I'll send Sebastian, he puts on Master's clothes all the time. "

" Wait Meyrin... no. " Meyrin had already left and Hana groaned. She did not want another demon touching her, especially after what happened with hers. She got out of bed and went to the bowl of water sitting on her dresser. She splashed her face and when she looked up Sebastian was staring at her through the mirror.

" The maid said you needed help dressing? "

" Yes, but I'm sure I could figure it out. You needn't be here. " Sebastian sighed over the girl's stubbornness and a curious light entered his eyes.

" Where is your mark? " Hana blushed bright red and Sebastian smirked.

" Is that why you don't want me to dress you? "

" Yes and because it would not be proper. " Sebastian's smirk grew and still looking at her through the mirror he pushed himself up against her. Hana let out a gasp and met her own eyes with Sebastian's.

" What on EARTH are you doing?! " Hana tried sounding stern, but failed miserably when she moaned at the feeling of him grinding up against her slowly. Sebastian slowly bent down and licked up the side of her neck and nipping at her ear. Suddenly Sebastian tore away her thin nightgown making her stark naked.

" AHHHH SEBASTIAN! " Hana covered herself quickly with her hands, but was not able to cover her large demon mark on her stomach. Sebastian studied it for a minute then slowly raked his eyes up her body until they reached her own.

" I knew something was wrong with you. Your the missing demon who fled to earth abandoning all the rules. No wonder you need help. The elders must be furious with you. " Sebastian quite enjoyed seeing the girl so flustered and might he say naked but was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

" Please help me get dressed and I'll tell you and Ciel everything. "

After getting dressed Hana and Sebastian went into Ciel's study. Looking up from the papers spread before him Ciel was surprised to see his guest and his butler standing before him.

" Is there a problem Lady Hana? "

" Well Ciel I wasn't entirely honest with you, neither was Sebastian I might add. " Hana refused to look at the boy and started to unbutton her dress.

" LADY HANA, what on earth are you doing? " Hana didn't answer and let the dress drop to the floor, taking of her shift and corset, she stood before Ciel in only her undergarments leaving her midriff bare. Ciel stared at her stomach for a moment before raising his eye to Sebastian who nodded.

" You are a demon? "

" Yes Ciel, but I did not lie about needing help. The elders of hell are after me because I refuse to live like a demon. They say I still hang on to petty emotions like love, hate and jealousy. So I ran away and have been hunted on earth for the past 80 years. " A tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away. Standing tall she gazed straight at Ciel.

" That is why I came to you Ciel Phantomhive. I let myself be captured because I want to make a deal. I wish for a contract. "

(Authors note: Sorry it's shorter, but I just needed it out of the way. CLIFFHANGER!)


	3. Chapter 3

(This chapter is dedicated to my first reader Dark Soul!)

Ciel shook his head thinking he hadn't heard right.

" You want to make a contract with me, while I already have one? Lady Hana I do not believe that is how it's done. "

" I know Ciel, but think of it. You would have 2 powerful demons at your side and your wish would be completed twice as fast. " All the while Sebastian had stayed silent quietly assessing the demon before him. He knew Hana was somewhat right, but he still didn't like the idea. Ciel sensing his demon had come to a conclusion his raised his eye to look at him.

" My Lord, I feel as though it is a good offer. Not only would you have the both of us at your command, you would be considerably more powerful and protected. " Hana let out a small smile of triumph and turned her eyes back to the young earl.

" Fine. Go ahead Hana. "

" Yes Ciel. " Hana closed her eyes and Ciel felt his own close as well. He suddenly felt a searing pain all through out him and then nothing. He remembered some what of what happened with Sebastian, but he felt something shift. A light growl made him open his eyes he didn't think he closed and saw a black panther pacing before him. It blended in well with the dark place where Ciel assumed was Hell. Hana's voice rang out to him suddenly and he felt her growing power.

" Ciel Phantomhive, do you accept the conditions which have been laid upon you? Do you understand the consequences of having a contract with me? "

" Yes of course I do. Now on with it before I should change my mind. "

" Feisty aren't you, very well then. " Ciel saw the black cat change into a darker, scarier version of Hana and as she slowly approached him, he prepared himself for the pain. Instead of pain however, Ciel felt cool lips on his own and a sense of bliss wash over him. Then she touched the back of his neck and everything faded into horrible darkness.

Ciel awoke with Hana and Sebastian gone, leaving him alone in his study. Feeling a slight feeling of heat on his neck Ciel reached up to touch the back of neck, but recoiled in a hiss. He remembered everything that had happened and a slight unwelcome blush entered his cheeks. She had kissed him!

Somewhere down the hallway Sebastian had Hana pinned up against the wall his eyes blazing.

" Do you have any idea what you just did? Not only did you sign a contract with a human who already has a demon, you have signed the both of together in a unbreakable bond! "

" What do you mean unbreakable? " Sebastian hissed and said mockingly,

" It means Hana, that we won't be able to live without each other for the rest of eternity! While signing yourself with Ciel, you also signed our 2 measly souls together as well! I had remembered but by then it was already to late. " Sebastian let go in disgust. " We are mates now and forever, better get used to it...darling. " Hana stared up at him in shock and was about to reply, but a voice entered her head and called for her. Remembering her contract she looked up at Sebastian in wary and said,

" I'm sorry Sebastian, but deal with it. Ciel is our main priority. " With that Hana took off in the direction of the study. her long hair floating behind her.

( Sorry it's so short, but I'll make it up to you PROMISE. )


	4. Chapter 4

Hana entered Ciel's study still in shock after what Sebastian had said to her. Trying to conceal it, she looked at her new master and said,

" Yes Master? " Ciel waved his hand towards the tea set and plate on his right, and Hana took that as a sign to clean it up. As she left the room carrying the china ware, Ciel stared at her retreating back. He knew not to act differently, but something about her made him wary. Sebastian came into the room and asked,

" Is there anything else you need Lord? "

" Yes Sebastian, please give Hana her new uniform and keep an eye on her. I made a contract with her, but I still don't trust her. " Sebastian smirked at the last order and standing before his master he said,

" As you wish, my lord. " He left the room and went to find Hana. He still had something's to discuss.

Somewhere in the kitchen Hana was washing dishes and fuming. She couldn't believe she had mated with that uppity butler and how Ciel was treating her. She still thought it was cute though. Hana knew Ciel was unsettled by her kiss and it made the whole ordering around thing a little better. Sebastian however wasn't pleased and when he saw Hana washing dishes he came up right beside her cutting off her humming. Whispering in her ear he said,

" That was very rude of you to walk away like that kitten. Maybe I should teach you a lesson. " Sebastian smirking, pulled Hana's hair hard until she cried out and leaned back against his hard chest. She moaned in pain making Sebastian smirk harder. " You see kitten? You may think you're stronger, but in reality you're not. I'm the alpha in this relationship and you are beta, understand? " Nodding silently Hana was released and she backed up to the sink.

" That's what you think...love " Hana propelled herself towards Sebastian and being demon like him gave her the same skills as him. Pushing him back against the huge oven on the opposite side of the stone room they slide onto the floor with Hana on top. Sebastian tried moving, but Hana smirked and dug her formed claws deeper into his biceps. She bent her head down and licked the corner of his mouth. Sebastian was surprised at the roughness of her tongue but understood when he saw the black cat ears and tail. She was partway in her demon animal form and that was what was giving her the strength. Trying to control the urges to touch her ears and play with her tail, Sebastian twisted his mouth into a smile.

" Oh kitten, you seem to fail to understand the full concept of how I'm the dominate one. " He flipped them over and bent down to kiss Hana's cat ear. " We will continue this sometime later kitten. " And then he vanished. " DAMN Sebastian, I almost had him. " Standing up Hana groaned at the state of her dress and kitchen. " Oh well I'll leave Bard to this. " She left the stone room and went back to the corridors trying to find her way back to her room.

Sometime later Hana finally was washed and dressed in a simple light pink gown and was heading to the garden. Ciel hadn't called her yet so she took her free time laying in the rose garden and weaving daisy chains, just like she used too. Maybe the elders were right, maybe I am a threat to all demons. Looking down at herself in pity, Ciel chose that exact moment to call for her. Standing up and brushing off the grass, Hana realized that it was dinner and ran to find Ciel.

Ciel paced along the length of his room fuming. He had called for Hana, but received no response. He needed to get ready for dinner because Lady Elizabeth his fiancé was coming. Just when he was about to call for Sebastian, Hana arrived in his room scaring him.

" I am so sorry master, but I got lost. " Not wishing to speak, Ciel rolled his eye and motioned for Hana to help him dress. Blushing in the slightest of ways, Hana took of Ciel's clothes leaving him in his underwear. " Master if I may can I see my mark? " Ciel thought it over. He was curious as well to see it and nodding again he stood in front of the mirror. He watched Hana through the mirror getting slightly cold in his half-dressed state. She lifted up the hair on the back of his neck of with the lightest of touches she brushed her index against the mark. Ciel grew impatient and noticing, Hana brought another mirror so he could see.

It was pretty to put it simply. The mark was the same as Hana's on her stomach where a crescent moon intertwined with the sun. It was a very dark blue and Ciel could feel it's power. Slowly taking of his eye patch he regarded the two symbols of devastating power that he now possessed and wished for the day where it would all ended.

( Sorry guys, I don't know what's up with me. It's rushed and probably bad, sorry )


	5. Chapter 5

The next day:

Sebastian was helping out Finny with the gardens. He had made a mess as usual and Sebastian was ordered to help. As Sebastian picked up leaves and tried to make Pluto stop jumping into them, he fumed silently. He couldn't believe his master had made him do this measly task, while he sent Hana of all people onto a mission.

Straightening up his lean frame, Sebastian replayed the conversation with Ciel in his mind.

" Sebastian I order you to help clean up the garden, while Hana goes away for a couple hours. "

" Where is Hana going my lord? "

" That is none of your concern, but she will be back soon. " Ciel dismissed Sebastian shortly after and he had been in the garden ever since.

Stretching even though he didn't need to, he felt a sharp stab in his chest. Sebastian looked down curiously because he hadn't felt pain like that in a long time, but there was nothing there. He felt it again stronger this time and doubled over in shock and pain. Gritting his teeth, Sebastian cursed Hana wherever she was for making him feel pain but begged her to come home soon.

In a town some ways away from the Phantomhive estate, Hana was in a sweet shop trying to locate a certain dessert. Ciel had sent her on the 'mission' saying it would benefit her greatly. Tagging along was Elizabeth, Ciel fiancé with her maid Paula.

" Oh Paula isn't this fun? Picking out things my dear Ciel likes and spending time with his new maid? "

" Yes lady Elizabeth it is. " Hana smiled at the exchange, but then grimaced at the pain in her chest. It was a sharp stabbing feeling right in her silent heart and her eyes opened wide. Hana had read about this feeling last night while everyone else was sleeping, because demons had no reason to sleep. The book said that if mates are away from each other for to long and to far away, that it could cause pain, mental disorientation and sometimes but unlikely death. She had scoffed at first thinking what demon would die from being away from someone, but now she understood what the writer was saying.

" Lady Elizabeth, Paula I think it is time that we go. Please pick out a treat and I'll bring it up front. " Elizabeth nodded and picked out a chocolate cake for Ciel and a red lollipop for herself. I examined the shelves quickly and picked out the hot chocolate Ciel had asked her to buy. Bringing it up Hana paid for it all, but not before experiencing a larger stab in her chest. Groaning silently she pushed Elizabeth and Paula out the door into the waiting carriage. Wincing Hana sat down and started the trip back home.

The carriage came into the driveway of the manor, just in time for the mental disorientation to start. Hana got out of the carriage drunkenly and Sebastian waited beside the door for Elizabeth, Paula and Hana fighting to stay upright. The dizziness for them both was staggering and as they tried to cover it up, they screamed silently. Of course no one noticed and as Hana and Sebastian went around doing their jobs during supper they fought for control over their bodies. Finally the meal was over and Sebastian asked if the higher ups needed anything else.

" No Sebastian we will not need yours or Hana's help for the remainder of the time Lady Elizabeth is here. " Nodding Hana and Sebastian walked quickly out of the dining hall and went into the gardens. They waited until they were out of sight till they collapsed on the ground side by side.

" This is all your fault Hana. If you had paid a little more attention to the mating rules, we wouldn't be in this predicament. "

" I know that now shut up. I'm trying to breath. "

" Demons don't need to breath stupid. "

" I know, but it gives me a sense of normal, now SHUT UP. " Sebastian sat up quickly the closeness of Hana not doing anything for the pain. Sensing the same feeling Hana sat up too, fear in her eyes.

" Why won't it stop Sebastian? "

" I don't know Hana...here try holding my hand. " Sebastian slowly took off one of his white gloves and held out the pale skin to Hana. Biting her lip she refused at first, but when a chest splitting pain hit her she grasped on to it like a life line. Suddenly the pain and dizziness retreated and Hana sighed blissfully. Sebastian let out a small smile and they sat there holding hands forgetting about each other and everything else.

Sometime later Hana realized she was still holding Sebastian silky hand. Blushing faintly she let go softly and stood up quietly.

" Hey Hana, we're going to have to be more careful. This was close and Ciel barely managed not to find out. "

" Yes I know Sebastian. One step at a time. " Walking off silently Hana left the garden and Sebastian still in it.

( One of my favorite chapters! So adorable. )


	6. Chapter 6

(Review, follow!)

Over the next few weeks Hana and Sebastian didn't take any chances. Wherever one went, the other followed. It was quite tiring for the both of them. It didn't get passed Ciel either.

He called Sebastian into his office, making sure Hana was working in the kitchen.

" Sebastian do you care to tell me why you're spending so much time with Hana? " Sebastian shifted to his left foot and said,

" It's just to show her the ropes my lord. I don't want any mistakes. " Ciel nodded not convinced, but dismissed Sebastian anyway. As the butler left the room he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Sebastian knew he had to be more careful about how much time he spent with Hana, but couldn't seem to bring up the reasons why. Damn you Hana.

Hana glanced around the kitchen and smiled when she saw Bard hard at working. She had come to love this place and the people in it...except for Sebastian. Yes she knew they were mated, but Hana couldn't conquer up the feelings that she should feel. All she felt was confusion. Hana looked down at her right hand and blushed. She still remembered the feeling of his hand in hers and it somewhat bothered her.

Placing her hand back into the pile of dishes and dirty water she scrubbed hard each plate and took care to listen for any signs of trouble from the staff or Ciel. Knowing the staff one of them would probably mess up something and she sighed at the thought.

Sebastian came into the kitchen and rolled his eyes at Hana. He took of his gloves and came up beside her putting his own hands in the water with hers.

" You know that it would be faster if I helped. You can dry. " Nodding Hana took up a tea towel from the cupboard under her and started to dry the dishes. They worked in silence the only sounds coming from Bard who cursed frequently. Soon Hana fell into a rhythm and Sebastian felt her peacefulness.

Lately Sebastian had been feeling things that weren't his own and he deducted that they were Hana's. Following this afternoon and the rush of happiness then confusion he had felt all of a sudden it only confirmed his beliefs. As mates they could feel each others emotions and soon thoughts. Sebastian wondered if Hana knew this as well and decided to keep it a secret until she discovered it herself. Smirking Sebastian wondered what kind of thoughts Hana would have.

Later on that day Hana was pacing along the corridor outside of her room. She felt a demon presence inside of it and didn't know what to do. If it was a demon it meant the elders had found her and had made their move to capture her. Sensing another form behind her, Hana whipped around only to see Ciel and Sebastian behind her.

" Hana what on earth is the matter? I can't concentrate on my work with you pacing. "

" I'm sorry my lord, but there is a demon in my room and I fear that it is one of the elders here to take me back. " Ciel's eye widened and resolve filled it.

" Come Sebastian let's see who this demon is. " The butler and his master opened up the door to Hana's room and stepped inside. Almost immediately a figure flew at them, but stopped short when it saw Ciel. A raspy voice came from the dark figure and it said,

" Where is the demon girl Hana? "

" Right here your highness, but I'm not coming with you. " Hana stepped into the room and stood beside Ciel with Sebastian on his other side.

" That's right. I have made a contract with Hana and you have no right to take her now. " The older demon hissed and tried to claw Ciel. Sebastian stepped in front however and said,

" I have also made a contract with Lord Phantomhive and you will not touch him. "

" Fine, but show me your 2 marks then maybe I'll go. " Ciel nodded and took of his eye patch. The purple glowed frightfully and as he turned and lifted up his hair at the neck the blue symbol started to light up powerfully. Hissing the older demon backed away from the 2 signs of power and stole out the window without another word.

" Thank you my lord, Sebastian. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come. " Ciel rested a hand on Hana's arm and patted it.

" Next time Hana, be prepared. " He then strolled off out of the room and in the direction of his study.

Sebastian turned to look at Hana his eyes glowing. He didn't say anything, but instead walked towards her and gave Hana a huge hug.

" Next time, just call for me. " Sebastian let go and walked out of Hana's room leaving Hana confused and as well as himself.


	7. Chapter 7

This ones for my all time favorite person CHEYANNA!)

Following the weeks after that very confusing visit, Sebastian wouldn't let Hana out of his sight. He told himself and Hana that it was because she was still new, but they both knew it was different. Surprisingly Ciel was the one to help them and he smirked every time he caught them talking.

" Hey Sebastian don't you think Ciel has been being a bit weird lately? "

" Well it's not his fault, you haven't been exactly top notch lately. "

" Speak for yourself! Anyway it's not like I can do a lot of work with you hovering around me. " Sebastian smirked at Hana and slowly walked her into a wall.

" Are you saying...honey that you don't want me around? " Hana glanced around nervously the long hallway, but they were alone.

" Look Sebastian this...game or whatever it is was fun before but now? " Sebastian's eyes twinkled and Hana stared at them in shock. She felt an odd stirring in her stomach and after recently learning Sebastian could feel her emotions Hana blushed.

" Ah you see kitten? " He paused and twirled a piece of hair that had come out of Hana's bun. " This thing will never be done. It will go on forever. " Chuckling slightly Sebastian pecked Hana's hair then sauntered off.

Gasping at the sudden loss of whatever heat demons can give off, Hana went to Ciel's study where he was growing very impatient.

" There you are Hana, after 4 months at the manor I expected for you to know your way around. Anyway, Lady Elizabeth is coming and I need your help to get ready and then to help serve us with Sebastian. "

" Yes my lord. Would you like to start now? " Nodding Ciel stood and walked to his room. Following Hana could sense Sebastian's emotions faintly and felt confused when she felt happiness coming from him. Shaking her head almost invisibly, Hana helped Ciel get dressed and pondered on what could have made Sebastian so happy.

In the kitchen Sebastian and the rest of the team stood around, while Sebastian gave orders.

" Finny I want fresh flowers in every vase and the gardens pruned. Keep watch for Lady Elizabeth as well. "

" Meyrin I want fresh linens in every room and the new china ware unpacked. "

" Bard I'll stay in the kitchen with you preparing dinner. Oh and once Hana is done with Master, don't hesitate to tell her to help. "

" YES SIR! " All the servants saluted and went off in their respective positions. Giving a wary smile Sebastian went to help Bard with the main course thoughts of Hana running through his mind.

The dinner was uneventful. Lady Elizabeth was loud as usual and Ciel maintained her happy. After awhile however, Hana noticed Ciel start to droop and nod off so keeping up appearances she told Elizabeth that he had a very important meeting the next day and he must go to sleep. Elizabeth after much prodding finally went on her way home and Sebastian carried Ciel to bed.

Watching from the doorway Hana smiled at the tender way Sebastian took care of Ciel and when it was her turn to say goodnight, (they had taken up saying goodnight to Ciel after he called them both to his chambers after waking up screaming about his parents, they both hoped it was somewhat a sense of comfort. ) Hana stroked Ciel forehead and wished him sweet dreams.

" As if I could have good dreams, especially with 2 demons in the house. " Ciel was already nodding off when he said that and laughing quietly Hana and Sebastian left the room.

They walked in silence until they reached an alcove that looked out onto the garden. Standing together Hana smiled blissfully and felt hope and happiness rush through her.

" Hey what's with the sudden emotion? " Turning Hana looked up at Sebastian and shrugged.

" I don't know. I just felt happy. " Turning away to look at the garden Sebastian took of his gloves and rubbed his face.

" I think your rubbing off on me. At random parts of the day I get happy then feel a sense of peacefulness. Ugh it's exhausting. "

" Are you saying it's bad to be me? " Hana turned with her hands on her hips glaring at Sebastian. Chuckling he mimicked her pose and after a while they both broke out in a grin.

" Of course I'm not saying that, it's just going to take some time that's all. "

" Oh ok, well we have plenty of time don't we? "

" Yes Hana that we do. " After that sentence they didn't speak another word, except for the ones running through their minds.

(Comment, favorite , follow! )


	8. Chapter 8

HEELLOO and a million apologies!) )

It had been almost a year since Hana moved into the Phantomhive manor and she was getting restless. After that first incident with the elder, she had expected more activity, but the underworld had been silent. Sebastian felt her unease grow everyday and his own worries were getting the best of him at times. They both spent many hours of the night together discussing plans and reasons why the elders were silent, but so far nothing had come to them.

" What if they decided I wasn't worth it? Maybe they realized one little demon wasn't going to be a threat. " Rolling his eyes Sebastian replied.

" Hana of course they haven't forgotten, you threatened their pride as leaders, you found safety in a human and bounded yourself to another demon without their consent. You my dear are the biggest threat they have ever known and the most trouble they have had in a millennium. "

Sighing Hana threw herself on her bed and groaned. Facing the pillow she sighed again wishing it wasn't true. Lying down on the bed beside her, Sebastian folded his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Flipping over Hana turned her head to face him and ran her eyes over his body.

Everything between them had changed since that fateful day almost a year ago. They could both now feel each others emotions and thoughts and could communicate together silently in their minds. In doing so they both got so much closer and Hana realized with a pain that she rather die then be without Sebastian (which she realized was ironic because she couldn't die.) Hana and Sebastian also realized that they both had gotten closer to Ciel and sub-consciously he was getting closer to them.

" Hana come here. "

" I'm already here Sebastian what do you mean? "

" Come closer. " Confused Hana shifted closer to Sebastian, who suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. Shocked Hana stayed still as her body adjusted to the pleasant feeling of being to close to Sebastian and after a while she realized in surprise how well they fitted together.

Sebastian sighed quietly to himself in satisfaction at feeling Hana's mind slow and enjoyed himself by playing with her hair that was spilled behind her. He had realized a long time ago how much he cared for the girl laying beside him and without his mind's consent, had even started to love her. Little by little Sebastian had started to feel love in the tiny things Hana had done, and even started to appreciate everyone and everything better. Hana without knowing had wormed her way into his un-beating heart, opening up worlds that Sebastian had never seen.

" Hey Sebastian what do you think about Ciel? Do you think he might care for us? " Hana's voice was hopeful, but full of worry. She knew that the day would come that she and Sebastian would eat his soul, but Hana was scared at the thought.

" Ciel is very special. I don't think he consciously knows it yet, but I've felt tiny pockets of emotion coming from him about us. So far it's just been happiness, but I think it might turn into something else very soon. "

" What should we do? "

" Nothing, he's happy and that's what counts. " Smiling down at Hana, Sebastian continued, " I have been with him for a while now and happiness comes rarely to him. He knows that we will eat his soul and if he finds happiness or love in between that time and now, who are we to stop it. "

I guess you're right. " Smiling Hana closed her eyes and decided that being human and sleeping for the next couple hours would be fine.

Looking down at Hana sleeping next to him, Sebastian tightened his grip along her body and decided that protecting her and the master was all that mattered now. Closing his ruby eyes, Sebastian slept peacefully.

( Sorry for the wait and the filler-ish chapter. I STILL LOVE EVRYONE AND ANYONE WHO HEARTS OR COMMENTS OR FOLLOWS OR READS! )


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again!)

Sebastian awoke startled. He had a confusing moment where he didn't remember where he was or who he was, but then the master called. Sighing he bent down to wake up Hana, where he realized she was gone. Scanning the room quickly he made a mental check of where she would be, but couldn't think of any place. Looking outside he saw it was still dark and frowning Sebastian got out of bed and went to Ciel's room.

Coming in quietly, Sebastian held a candle aloft seeing his master by the window of his room. Bowing he said,

" My lord, you called? " Turning Ciel placed both of his eyes on Sebastian grimly.

" Yes I had to make sure you were still here. "

"Why would that be my lord. You know I don't go anywhere without your permission. " Still regarding Sebastian, Ciel took a seat on his bed.

" Hana is missing. " Ciel said it so seriously for a moment that Sebastian almost didn't believe him.

" Pardon Lord, you say that she is missing? "

" Yes, I called for her sometime around midnight for a cup of tea, I wasn't able to sleep. She didn't respond, even after another 5 tries. I'm afraid somethings happened to her. " Sebastian mulled over what his master had said and was about to tell him he would take care of her, when a flash of pain hit him. Groaning he slid to the floor, the candle sputtering out.

" Sebastian? " Ciel's voice was worried as he came by to sit beside his butler. Sebastian grasped weakly Ciel's hand while another burst of pain hit him.

" I...guess...it's time to...explain somethings...to you my lord. " Sebastian's words stuttered as he tightened his grip on the boy's hand. " See my lord, Hana and I are mates. When she made a contract with you, she by accident made a bond with me, which in turn made us mates...now we can't be very far from each other without experiencing pain...we can also feel each others feelings and sense each others thoughts...so we can safely assume that she is not the estate...my lord. " His speech was warbled by the time he finished and every time another wave of pain hit him, Ciel grew more afraid.

" Sebastian you _baka_ (idiot), I knew from the start you too were bonded together in someway. I'm not a child anymore. Anyway, where would she be if she's not here? " Pondering Sebastian tried to clear his thoughts, shaking his head.

" I know! The elders must have taken her. Those basterds. "

" Where would they have taken her? " Sebastian sat up, fueled with anger. Flashing his eyes into their demon form he stared at Ciel.

" The only place... Hell. " Ciel motioned with his hands for Sebastian to lower his head. Whispering because he was in to much shock to do anything else, he said.

" Then we better go get her. "


	10. Chapter 10

WOW chapter 10! Never thought I would make it. Thanks guys3 )

Hana woke up in a small dingy room. Surprised she turned around expecting to see Sebastian or Ciel, but instead found a spear pointed at her throat.

" So the princess finally awakes. How was your sleep? " The mocking voice came from inside the hooded figure carrying the spear and Hana bristled.

" It was quite peaceful if you must know, now where am I? " The figure jerked back slightly at Hana's uppity tone and then chuckled.

" Oh our little princess doesn't know? Too bad whore, but don't worry you'll find out soon enough. " Frowning at the name "whore" and the implication that she wouldn't like where she was, Hana felt a sudden burst of fury. She hadn't felt this way in forever, even with Sebastian, but now Hana felt her former self come into play after being so longley suppressed by Ciel. Rising up on her feet Hana looked down at the figure who was chuckling darkly.

" How dare you speak to me that way. Do you not know who I am? When I was human my name was Hana Leclaire, duchess of the Leclaire family. I received awards for bravery, chivalry, and richness. "  
The figure interrupted and said,

" That was when you were _human_ princess, you are nothing now. " Eyes flashing red, Hana stepped forward into the spear, closer to the figure, not caring about the pain she was suddenly feeling in her chest.

" Am I nothing? Really tell me AM I NOTHING?! " Lamps flickered in the small room and dust tumbled from the roof and walls. Stalking forward until the spear was halfway through her, Hana stared right into the place where the figures eyes would be. " My name is Hana Leclaire. I was turned by the devil himself. I have evaded capture for 81 years until now. I have single handily made the elders scared, frustrated and mocked at. I have made a contract with a human who already has a demon. My mate is the only other demon ever turned by the devil, his name his Sebastian Michaelis, who I might add is on his way here now very angry. " Hana paused making sure to stare straight at the figures hidden eyes. " You tell me I am nothing once more, and I will rip your heart out. " Whispering in the person's face, Hana stepped back until the spear was out of her and hanging limply in the figures arms.

Standing stone still the figure took only 3 seconds to realise that he better get out. Scrambling towards the hidden door he booked it out of the room locking it behind him. Hana gave one dark laugh before tumbling to the floor. Gasping for air, Hana tried to stanch the blood flowing out of her chest. She knew it would heal, but the spear had some sort of magic on it making the process slower. Blacking out slowly on the floor she let one last thought flow into the universe. _Sebastian I need you._

_Back with Sebastian and Ciel _

Sebastian groaned in pain. The road was so bumpy, making it even harder to concentrate. Ciel sat across from him, trying not to stare. He had never seen his butler like this before and it made him worry. Knowing that Hana might be like him as well made Ciel extra worried. They both had become like surrogate parents to him and he knew that even if they would eat his soul, he would have good times before then.

" Sebastian are you sure this is the right place? I mean I'm sure I would have noticed a gateway to hell here before. " The carriage had come to a stop before a candy shop Ciel visited frequently.

" Yes I'm sure my lord. " Grinning despite his pain, Sebastian managed to get out of the carriage and into the shop. Ciel followed close behind in his blue cape and suit, making sure to tell the driver to go on home.

It took 5 minutes to convince the shop owner of who they were and why they were here, but finally he led them down into then basement. Muttering under his breath he left the demon and lord alone, closing and locking the door behind him.

Sebastian stepped towards the farthest wall in the back taking of his gloves. Taking of his jacket, tie and vest, soon Sebastian reached the wall wearing only his white shirt, black pants and shoes.

" Sebastian what are you doing? " Turning to look at the boy, Sebastian smiled gravely.

" Master I want to warn you, when we cross I am no longer your butler. I am simply your demon and I needn't take orders from you. " Hurrying back to Ciel, Sebastian knelt on one knee and took the earl's hands in his own.

" Master I have grown to love you dearly, but Hell is no place for a child... "

" I am not a child Sebastian! " Softly Sebastian lifted Ciel's eye patch and quickly took it off. Taking off his hat as well, Sebastian quickly undressed Ciel until he as well was wearing only a white shirt, black pants and boots.

" I know that master, but please trust me. Show your marks at all times and never leave my side. We will rescue Hana and we will leave Hell together. " Leaning forward until his forehead rested against Sebastian's, Ciel looked straight into his butler's eyes.

" We will rescue her Sebastian I promise...and I love you too. Now let's go kick some ass! " Ciel lifted his hand in the air and gave a rusty smile.

Demon and human they went walking through the wall into Hell.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow I missed you guys. I know its been forever and forgive me, life's has been tough and I needed to get my head straight. But without further ado, CHAPTER 11! YAY!)

Hana woke up disorientated. Her chest hurt like crazy, but the wound was healed. Groaning she picked herself up off of the dirty floor and leaned her head on the wall beside her. Closing her eyes, Hana tried to wave of the dizziness that was flowing through her at terrifying intervals.

_Come on Hana, remember who you are. _Laughing darkly on how she had to motivate herself, Hana put one wobbly foot in front of another, reaching the sealed door in a matter of 5 minutes. Hana caught her breath and hit the door in frustration. She wanted, no needed to get out of the dark room. Hitting the door again, Hana's frustration grew along with her anger. Soon her anger was swirling all along her, inside and out making a dark purple and black aura to start circling around her, sometimes obscuring her from view. Hitting the door harder and harder until it finally started groaning and creaking. Almost crying in relief, Hana hit harder until the door fell down into the hallway ahead. Smiling darkly, Hana ran her hands through her hair, straightened her skirt and took off her shoes and tights. Leaving the shoes and tights behind Hana started walking forward down the dark hallway, her aura making crackling noises behind her. __

Sebastian and Ciel 

Hell is Hell. No other words to describe it. Ciel was amazed and terrified of it. All he could see was fire, rock, and different sorts of demons all around him. He was surprised to see cities and towns laid out hazardously all around the ground and Ciel was surprised even more when he saw a huge castle all black laying on a hill over looking land. _  
_  
" That's where Satan lives, don't look at it. " Sebastian grabbed hold of Ciel and drove forward, ignoring all the demons clamoring for his attention. Ciel realised that Sebastian was popular down here and that many people were exited to see him.

" Sebastian how long has it actually been since you've been down here? "

" A couple thousand years, you weren't my only contract Ciel, so of course me coming down here would be a big deal. "

" Oh ok. " Ciel stared down at his feet feeling very small in comparison to how he usually felt, tall and proud. He also was shaken up by the way Sebastian had said his name...Sebastian had said his name. At first Ciel was flabbergasted that Sebastian would dare say his name so casually, but he remembered what he had said before. _I suppose that he is the one in charge down here. _

Sebastian hurried along, making sure to always have one hand on Ciel. Being down here was dangerous with the elders looking for him, but especially dangerous with a human with him. He knew that Ciel's marks would protect him, but even then he was worried about how Ciel's brain would handle all of Hell.

Pushing through demon after demon, Sebastian finally had enough and turned to face Ciel.

" Ciel I am about to switch into demon form, I kindly suggest you don't look. " Staring straight into his young master's eyes, Sebastian felt relief when Ciel nodded and closed his eyes shut. Picking him up gently, Sebastian carried him in his arms a dark aura starting to form around them.

Soon the demons stopped what they were doing and a hush fell over the whole cavern. Walking forward uninterrupted, Sebastian soon was in full demon form with his black and green aura swirling around him and Ciel, where only his high heel boots and large black wings could be seen. Flashes of his pure red eyes however could be seen through the mist, stopping any brave soul from coming close.

Feeling rejuvenated, Sebastian let a dark smile come through and it only grew wider when he felt a sliver someone else's anger, someone he loved dearly...Hana.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi all not much to say today...enjoy3)

Hana blinked in surprise at the sight before her. She was standing on a cliff outside of a cave where she had been trapped, with the sprawling Hell city below her. Fire and the smell of something devious was all around her, filling Hana with a primal feeling she didn't think she would have ever felt again. Power radiated off of her as she stretched lusciously.

Hana felt a small tingling in her chest and sighed when she felt another's anger within her own. _About time he got here. _Feeling her aura pulse around her, Hana crouched down on the rocky ground and felt her skin ripple over her. Hana's eyes slanted slightly becoming a dark blood red. Pure white fangs grew from her mouth making her lips blood red. Hana's light brown hair darkened into a dark chocolate brown growing past her hips. Her nails grew black, turning into claws. A black tail grew from behind her and black ears grew on top of her head. Her clothes ripped from the force of her changing, leaving a black bra with criss-crossing straps, a loose black skirt resting on her hips with a slit in front which showed her legs and black underwear and bare feet.

Hana tossed her head around, feeling out her demon form. She hadn't been like this since she was first turned, so the overwhelming sense overload was a bit staggering. Flexing Hana stared down into the city looking for Sebastian. Sensing a dark aura she turned her eyes to where a figure was moving through a crowd, creating a pathway for itself. Smiling Hana jumped off the cliff towards Sebastian. _  
__  
Sebastian and Ciel __  
_  
Sebastian couldn't grasp a hold on Hana's scent. With his demon sensing he should be able to feel where she was, but nothing was coming to him. Frustrated he almost didn't pay attention to what Ciel was saying.

" Sebastian the demons are getting restless again. " Sebastian turned and saw what Ciel meant.

All the demons were murmuring to themselves and some of them had started to close around Sebastian and Ciel.

" BACK ALL OF YOU! " Sebastian voice carried over the crowd, making it move back from around him. A lower demon however stayed where he was and said,

" My lord, you must go away, we sense a powerful demon headed this way. " He dropped his voice into a whisper. " It's the demon the elders trapped up on Mount. Souls. She is coming this way. "

" Sebastian it's Hana! " Ciel's voice ringed out in hope and Sebastian eyes narrowed.

" Let her come to me, the rest of you leave...NOW! " Scattering left and right the demons left the pathway, making it easy for Sebastian to spot a black aura coming towards him and Ciel. Smiling Sebastian put Ciel down, holding onto his hand.

The demon was in front of them in a matter of seconds and the first thing it said,

" Sebastian you baka, I can not believe you brought Ciel of all people into Hell! "

" Good to see you too Hana. " Sebastian gripped Hana's hair and pulled her face towards him. Forgetting about everything they placed their lips on one another, in a desperate matter. Gripping Sebastian's shoulders, Hana pulled herself closer into Sebastian's passionate embrace.

Pulling back, they looked at each other in dark awe, before Hana placed a small kiss on Sebastian's cheek.

" I missed you. "

" I missed you too Hana. "

A cough brought them back into the present, and Hana turned to pull Ciel into a hug.

" Let go of me woman! " Ciel struggled uselessly, giving up after a few moments. Holding tightly onto Hana, Ciel buried his face into Hana's shoulder forgetting that he was a 13 year old earl, and turned back into his 5 year old self.

" I missed you too Ciel. I'm so happy to see you both. " Pulling back from the hug, Hana gripped Ciel's and Sebastian's hands and turned to face the elders.

" Bitch, we will have you, even if it means destroying your human and mate. "

Stalking forward Hana stared straight into the eyes of the most eldest.

" I hope you are ready to die...bitch. "


	13. Chapter 13

( Hey all this is for my favoritest person ever! CHEYANNA! love you bbg. )

Smirking Sebastian set down Ciel and said,

" Go sit by that stand over there. I do not want you too see me or Hana fight. Go now. " Ciel nodded quickly and scurried off the hide behind a stand selling souls for a very low price.

Stepping forward, Sebastian looked down at Hana and smirked which she returned. Not talking they stepped forward together in unison, their auras crackling against each other. The demons on the other side took out their weapons and stepped forward carefully. You could tell they were rattled by the sheer power of Sebastian and Hana working together and every step they took was cautious.

One of the younger elders however decided to charge, breaking out of formation. Yelling he ran towards Hana bringing down his magic sword aiming to chop of her neck, but instead found himself flying into another stand selling robes.

" Hey I totally had that one Sebastian. " Facing him Hana glared while Sebastian laughed.

" Fine you get the next one promise. " Shaking his head Sebastian turned to glare at another elder trying to break ranks. Running full force at the two of them, the demon raised his hands creating dark energy balls inside of them. But before he could get any closer he disappeared. Spinning around Hana checked out her surroundings, when the full force of the demon crashed down on her.

" Got you now bitch. "

" Ha that's what you think. " Hana flipped herself so she was on top of the demon and scratched her claws down his face. " Goodbye. " Hana slit the demon's throat with her claw. Rolling away from the body she ducked just in time for a spear to go over her head. Running on all fours she tackled the demon who threw it at mauled his face. Slitting his throat, she turned to see Sebastian in a whirl of feathers and blood taking out any demon near him. Running over to him, Hana jumped off his back into the air tackling a demon with wings. Falling back to the ground, she smashed him against a jagged rock which went right through it's heart.

Sebastian stood still watching the rest of the demons cower. At his feet laid a dozen or more mauled demons, with another dozen at Hana's. Stepping on one he heard the satisfying crunch of his heel coming down into a demon's spine. Sliding his eyes over the last couple of demons his eyes turned towards Hana.

" Did you get the Eldest? "

" No I thought you did, damn Sebastian where is he? "

They heard the scream at the same time. Dashing full tilt, they both arrived at the spot where Ciel was hiding. Standing before them however was a eye patch and a note. The note said,

If you want your precious human back alive, come and find him in the appointed hour.  
If you haven't killed all of my men, one if them will be able to tell you where Lord  
Phantomhive is and how much time you have left.  
Oh and if you don't come in time, he dies and Hana stays in Hell.  
Eldest.

" No...please no. " Hana dropped to her knees and picked up the small eye patch. Sebastian staggered a bit then dropped to one knee beside Hana. Turning to place her head in the crook of his shoulder, Hana said, " I will kill him, I promise you. "

Taking her hand, Sebastian dragged her to where one demon was still breathing. Kneeling down before him, Sebastian grabbed his neck and squeezed until he heard some bones snap.

" Tell me where Ciel is and I might let you live. " The demon struggled for breath, trying to pull himself away.

" He is in the castle with the Eldest...they will kill him...in around hour. " The demon laughed suddenly and said, " Say goodbye know because you will never see him again. Cursing Hana stepped on the demon's face, crushing whatever was inside.

Staring into each other's eyes, Sebastian and Hana conveyed all of their emotions to one another in a matter of seconds. Fear, sadness, hopelessness, love, but most of all anger. The anger swirled around them in large waves. Pulsing and crackling it pushed and intertwined with one another, until it was just one big cloud of darkness.

Flying into the sky, Sebastian with Hana hanging on, flew towards the dark castle praying to whoever was listening.

( By the way sounds great with battle music. )


	14. Chapter 14

(Hey only one more exam then all done! Because I'm so happy here you go...)

-CRACK- The marble floor made a horrible sound as Sebastian and Hana landed. Letting go of each other, they both took time to look over where they were. They had never actually been inside the castle, but they had a general idea of where to go.

" Sebastian I'm positive he's at the very top. "

" Me too Hana, but how can we get there, it's protected by souls and magic. "

" Dammit, come on let's go see. " Their auras still going strong, Hana and Sebastian went down a hallway covered in red, trying to sense where Ciel was.

" Sebastian I can't sense him, you? "

" Shit Hana, me neither. Let's hurry. " Slowly building speed until they were flying down hallways, sprinting up steppes and turning at dead ends, all the while trying to get a taste of Ciel's aura. Being demon it would be easy, especially in demon form, but they couldn't get a reading.

Growing anxious, Hana gave up on getting a reading at focused on controlling her emotions. Ciel would definitely not benefit from a demon wreak. Feeling her struggle, Sebastian turned to face her and gripped her shoulders tightly.

" Hana...love we can do this ok? We WILL find him and we WILL kill whoever was in charge of planning this. It will be fine... I promise. "  
Staring into his ruby eyes, Hana searched for anything, but all she found was pain filled look.

" Ok Sebastian and I promise YOU we WILL find Ciel. " Showing a ghost of a smile, Sebastian quickly pecked one of Hana's cat ears and grabbed her hand again, pulling her after him.

With new determination, the couple continued their search until finally they found a staircase leading to a wooden door. When they tried to open it, the door wouldn't budge. Pounding again and again they finally decided it was pointless.

" We have too Sebastian. Time is almost up! "

" I KNOW HANA! OK! " Stunned by his yelling, Hana shrank back and turned back to the door hiding tears. She knew it was stressful for everyone and the nerves were mounting, but the worry just got the better of her.

Placing a hand on the door, she gave a light push, then a harder one, then a harder one, until all her weight was on the door. Pulling her other hand in front, she formed black and purple aura ball fizzling with power. Counting to herself, Hana at three smashed the ball into the door and was pushed backwards by the sheer force of two different magics interacting with each other.

After regaining her breath, Hana pulled herself up and stared at the staircase before her. She never thought what she did would work, but when someone's desperate enough anything can happen.

" Hana you did it! Come on let's go. " Sebastian held out his hand and gripping on, Hana pulled herself up and sprinted after Sebastian. _  
Please help it not be to late.  
_  
Running up a staircase is hard. Running up a swirling staircase that felt like it would tumble any minute was even harder. Persevering, Hana and Sebastian reached the top after a eternity of five minutes. They ended up on the highest turret on the castle and laying before them was Ciel, bound and gagged with tear streaks running down his face. Also standing there was the highest and most feared demon of all the elders, the eldest himself holding a dagger.

" Well, well, well, isn't my two favorite demons, Sebastian and Hana. Welcome. " What seemed to be a smile came off as a grimace as the eldest bent down to lift Ciel by his hair. Dangling in the air, Ciel gave a muffled cry of pain making Sebastian step forward as if in pain himself.

" You better let him go or I swear. "

" Or you swear what exactly Sebastian? Unfortunately for you, both of you were too late and now he dies. " Taking his dagger, the eldest slit Ciel's throat, making a large amounts of blood to start gushing through.

" NOOO! Ciel! " Hana cried out in pain and dropped to her knees, the note from before fluttering out of her hand. Sebastian as if everything didn't matter anymore launched himself at the demon.

" You die today basterd. " Without anymore words, Sebastian took of look at the demons face, then snapped it's neck in two. Throwing away the body, Sebastian knelt down beside Ciel and lifted the boy's head onto his lap. Stroking Ciel's hair, Sebastian made a sound that could have been a sob, but was pushed back down.

Hana recovering from shock went to kneel beside Sebastian and Ciel and started into the boy's clear face.

" Let's...get him home. He..he...he needs to go home. " Hana stuttered then started sobbing forgetting whatever else she was going to say. Everything to her was pointless now and seeing Sebastian so crushed made her feel like the whole weight of hell was on her shoulders.

" Yes let us bring young master home. "


	15. Chapter 15

Well hey guys. This is probably my last chapter and I wanted to thank everyone who has supported me through this book. I will edit sometime, but I just wanted to let you guys know what was up. Anyways here you go. )

You never really realize how precious life is until it's taken away from you. That was what was running through Hana and Sebastian's mind through out the ride home.

After they finally managed to get through the large crowd of demons which had gathered below the castle, and after they managed to smuggle Ciel's body through the candy shop and into the waiting carriage. Then all was left was the long, depressing, heart-wrenching ride home.

" Sebastian I don't want the others to see young master like this. "

" Me neither. " Sebastian leant out the side of the window and flagged the driver down. " Let us out here please. "

After the carriage stopped, Hana and Sebastian carefully carried Ciel's body down to where a clear river lay. Placing him gently on the soft grass, Sebastian went to go see if a left over boat was somewhere near by, leaving Hana with Ciel.

Hana knelt by Ciel's stiff body and crying she started picking wildflowers that were growing near by.

" Oh Ciel why...why. " Picking up his hand, Hana placed it on her face and tried to muffle her sobs.

Sebastian returning, came back with a narrow wooden boat dragging it slowly behind him. Leaving, Hana went to go pick some more flowers to place in the boat, letting Sebastian say his good-byes.

Sebastian took one look at Ciel and collapsed. His body racked with sobs and moans and for a quick second he hated Hana for letting him be able to feel pain and emotion. His mind couldn't rap around the fact that the boy he had learned to care for was gone. And it wasn't about his soul now, he knew it was gone forever. No what Sebastian was really upset about was that he never got to tell Ciel his true feelings.

" Young master...I love you and...please forgive me. I swear to you that I will finish your wish no matter what. "

Straightening up, Sebastian wiped his tears on the end of his shirt and gently picked up and placed Ciel into the boat. Returning, Hana placed all of the wildflowers that she had gathered around Ciel and stepped back into Sebastians arms.

" I'm going to miss him. "

" Me too Hana. "

Giving Ciel one last loving look, Sebastian and Hana gently pushed the boat onto the water.

" Good-bye young master. "

( Well that's it, sorry for any Ciel lovers...JUST KIDDING! I love Ciel too so continue reading. ) __

Many months later...  
  
Sebastian straightened up, stretching his back needlessly. Almost all of the boxes were packed and now it was time to tackle Ciel's room. It had been months since him and Hana had let go of Ciel and they had started packing up the mansion only a couple weeks ago.

It had been hard explaining to the rest of the servants and Sebastian was sure they still didn't believe Hana and his story, but they mourned for Ciel anyway. They had all loved him dearly and for Ciel to be gone from their lives was proving to be difficult.

Sebastian paused before entering Ciel's room. He was instantly bombarded with memories and scents and feelings, which all had him wanting to collapse. Persevering, Sebastian called out to Hana and started moving his way around the room.

Arriving, Hana closed her eyes and fought back tears. Being in Ciel's room was tough and it was only a matter of time before she broke. But she too persevered and soon the last box from his room was done.

" Oh Hana I miss him so much. " Sebastian walked to Hana and buried his face into her hair. Rubbing his back softly, Hana murmured a song she remembered from her childhood.

" It will be ok Sebastian. It will be ok. " After another five minutes of soothing each other, Hana and Sebastian turned towards the door together in hopes of forever leaving the room and its memories behind them. But it didn't turn out that way.

Standing before them, with tree tangled dark blue hair, beat up and dirty body was a boy with red eyes. No a man with red eyes. His clothes were rags and his feet were bare, but the pride coming off of him was outstanding.

" Now Sebastian I thought you said you would never leave without my permission. "

" My..my...my lord. " Ciel grinned without fear and flying towards him, Sebastian picked him and twirled him around. Laughing, Ciel buried his face into his demon's shoulder and held on tight.

Hana stared in shock and the two of them, her eyes fixed on Ciel's head. Covering her mouth with one hand she dropped to the floor-her knees being to weak to hold her.

As Sebastian slowed down and let Ciel onto the floor, there seemed to tension in the air. Slowly coming to kneel in front of Hana, Ciel lifted her chin up so she was looking straight into his eyes.

" Hana do not blame yourself. " That was all Ciel said before Hana burst into tears.

" But master, it IS my fault. If only I had come sooner, or if only I had turned my self in. You wouldn't have had to go through that and you would still be a boy! It is my fault. " Hana buried her face into her hands and sobbed. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her and said,

" This is what has been eating you up? Hana why didn't you tell me? "

" Because I was afraid you would agree with me! I know you love Ciel and to be the center of you hate- with me already hating myself would have been to much. "

" But Hana, Sebastian never blamed you. And without you, who knows where I would be now. Hana- you changed my life...for the better. " Ciel wrapped his arms around Hana's waist and placed his head into the crook if here neck.

" Hana...I love you and Sebastian. Ok? " Nodding Hana hugged Ciel hard and laughed when she felt Sebastian roll his eyes.

" SEBASTIAN! " Fin, Bard, and Meyrin all ran to where Sebastian, Hana and Ciel were. Pausing to take in Ciel's appearance, they quickly turned back to Sebastian.

" What on earth is it? "

" Well you see Sebastian..." Bard started, chewing on his toothpick nervously. " I had an accident in the kitchen...a fire accident. " Then Fin said,

" Then Pluto went all crazy on me and blew fire at the main doors. They are in flames. " Meyrin finished by saying,

" And I let a candle slip from my hand and now the main hall is on fire. Sorry. " Sebastian rubbed his face in annoyance, as Hana and Ciel stared at the servants in shock.

" So you are telling me that the mansion is on fire with all of us in it? "

" YES! " Standing up- Sebastian rubbed his temples then said,

" Well good thing I'm one hell of a butler. "

THE END!  
( Thanks again for all the support, may do a second book, but make sure to check out my Fairy Tail book! LOVE YOU!3 )


End file.
